


Corazón Ignorante

by MasterKaran



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Acción/Aventuras, Español | Spanish, F/F, Que pareja más rara, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKaran/pseuds/MasterKaran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El planeta vuelve a enfrentarse a un peligro inminente. La corriente vital está descontrolada. Y alguien ha de arreglar todo este embrollo, por supuesto. ¿Quien mejor que Cloud y compañía? Historia de romance y aventuras (o se intentará). Aviso: Yuffie x Elena (shoujo ai, yuri o como queráis llamarlo). Proceded con precaución.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de empezar, me gustaría aclarar unas cosas referentes al fanfic. Tiene toques de yuri (shoujo-ai, si queréis llamarlo así), la cuestión es que va de chicas que sienten cosas por otras chicas. De manera que si no estáis cómodos leyendo sobre algo así, continuad bajo vuestro propio riesgo.
> 
> Por cierto, lo de escribir correctamente no se me da demasiado vien, asín ke tenez kuidado con errores ortográficos, sintácticos y demás que puedan surgir. Y eso que me he esmerado en intentar corregirlos. De beras.
> 
> La historia toma lugar después de los acontecimientos del Final Fantasy VII original. ¿Cuánto tiempo después? Alrededor de un año, más o menos. Ninguna de las cosas que se supone que pasan en los diversos spin-off que han hecho de FF7 está contemplado (a priori) en este fanfic, así que, por ejemplo, cualquier cosa que dijeran o hicieran en Advent Children no se tendrá en cuenta aquí (menciono ese pues es el único spin-off que me he visto).
> 
> Y, sin más dilación, doy comienzo a este fanfiction.

* * *

  _CAPÍTULO 1_

_Y COMIERON PERDICES, PARA SIEMPRE._

 

Hace frío.

Lo noto en mis huesos.

No soy una persona a la que le guste mucho el frío. Si además añadimos nieve ya me es prácticamente insoportable.

Así es. Yo, Yuffie Kisaragi, odio la nieve. Hace frío. Es difícil caminar y, además, he de ponerme ropa. No es que no me guste ir con ella, pero taparse mucho me produce sensación de agobio. Especialmente si tengo frío.

A lo lejos empiezo a visualizar mi destino: "Poblado del Iciclo". Nunca me ha gustado el nombre y la verdad es que no sé porque. Quizá es algo en la pronunciación, no sé. El caso es que apenas se puede ver desde donde estamos ahora.

Lo que sí que desearía tener a mucha más distancia es esa voz, que ahora resuena en toda la ladera nevada y que te ataca directamente a la psique.

— ¡Maldita sea! Les dije a esos #$%! #% que para no dañar mucho el sistema de aterrizaje, nos dejaran cerca y luego se posaran en la zona de tierra firme de más allá, ¡pero mira donde nos han dejado! ¡Podrían habernos acercado más! ¡Mis botas no están hechas para la nieve! ¡A saber cómo habrán… — continua farfullando Cid, a quien, por lo visto, la edad lo ha bendecido con un enfado permanente.

— Tranquilo, Cid. Estoy seguro de que tus ingenieros cuidarán bien de… — dice Tifa — ese pedazo de chatarra… — concluye en voz baja.

Como mínimo Tifa está también con nosotros. Sería totalmente insufrible de lo contrario.

Al paso que vamos, todavía queda un rato para que lleguemos a ¿"Ciudad Iciclo"? (Nah. No suena del todo bien…) Sin embargo, como todavía queda algo de tiempo y no tengo ganas de escuchar al viejo cascarrabias ese, haré un repaso mental de la situación actual. No es que lo necesite urgentemente, aunque esto es una misión de investigación, con lo que me irá bien recordar porque estoy aquí…

 

* * *

**_Wutai_ **

**_Ayer por la tarde._ **

 

— ¡Por fin en casa!

Acto seguido, dejo mi shuriken (que llevo a todos lados) al lado de la puerta y me tiro en el suelo.

Vuelvo a mi casita después de un duro día de trabajo. No es tarea fácil intentar devolver el esplendor a una ciudad, pero hay días en que lo es más que otros.

Después de lo de Meteorito y el posterior declive de ShinRa, la gente empezó a emigrar de Midgar. Y cada vez va a más. Lo que, en principio, puede parecer una buena noticia contra la centralización en las grandes ciudades, para mí no lo es en absoluto. Recibir un montón de gente en una ciudad turística es casi una bendición, generando montañas dinero.

Lo que, por cierto, me va perfecto para intentar devolver la grandeza de este lugar a donde corresponde.

Esto último es sarcasmo.

Con la de turistas nuevos que llegan cada día, lo único que nos falta es algo de playa para llamarnos "Costa del Sol". Los valores tradicionales que intento proteger (y no esa pantomima que hacen por aquí) se están yendo rápidamente a la basura.

De pronto, una música extraña empieza a sonar, aunque muy amortiguada.

— ¿Pero qué-?

Naturalmente, yo me levanto con los reflejos ninja característicos de mi pueblo y grácilmente me acerco hacia la fuente de esa música.

Eso es ironía.

En realidad, pierdo el equilibrio al levantarme y extraordinariamente me pego con toda la frente en la mesa.

— ¡Agh!

Eso duele.

Me vuelvo a levantar, esta vez con más cuidado, y, mientras compruebo los daños en mi frente, intento identificar de donde proviene esa música misteriosa.

— ¿Qué &%$#%& será lo que suena?

Y al final lo encuentro. En un aparato de forma extraña. Espera. ¡Ya sé que es! Es un móvil.

— Creo que esto funcionaba así… — digo mientras le doy a uno de los botones (esperemos que sea el correcto)

Tifa me lo regaló para que estuviéramos en contacto. Después de las aventuras que pasamos todos juntos, tampoco está de más hablar de vez en cuando con mis compañeros (aunque he de reconocer que no he hablado tanto con ellos como desearía).

— ¿D-Diga?

Espero que alguien responda. No sé si le he dado al botón correcto. Nunca entenderé esta cosa. Otros tipos de aparatos modernos se me dan un poco mejor, pero los que son pequeños y con un millar de botones…

Por suerte, se escucha una voz.

— ¿Yuffie?

— Amm… ¿sí?… — contesto — ¿quién es?

— Ah, perdón, soy Cloud. Espero no haberte pillado en mal momento — oigo por el móvil.

— Ah… ¡No! No. Tranquilo. Vaya, que raro que se me hace oír tu voz después de tanto tiempo… y… amm… ¿qué tal todos? — pregunto, sin saber muy bien que decir.

— Pues… bien. De hecho, por eso te llamaba. De momento bien, pero no por mucho tiempo — responde.

— ¿Y eso? — digo mientras me froto con mi mano la frente. Creo que me saldrá un chichón.

— ¿No llega MidgarTV a Wutai? Pensé que ya te habrías enterado…

— Pues… no. Aquí todo lo relacionado con Midgar y ShinRa no es demasiado bien recibido — Porque para esas cosas sí que se mueven mis queridos conciudadanos. Si es que… — ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

— La verdad es que es algo difícil de explicar. Estamos teniendo problemas con la corriente vital.

— ¿Eh? ¿… que? ¿Con la… corriente vital?

— Lo que oyes. Sabes que la corriente vital fluye por el interior del planeta, ¿verdad? Pues no sabemos cómo, ni porque, pero está saliendo del suelo. De momento no ha afectado a grandes ciudades pero por cómo va la cosa es solo cuestión de tiempo — comenta Cloud.

—… ¿Cómo que "saliendo del suelo"?

— Pues exactamente lo que oyes. La tierra se parte y del suelo sale un chorro inmenso de corriente vital. O como mínimo eso es lo que dicen en las noticias. Para que te hagas una idea, hace unas horas apareció uno de estos chorros cerca de Corel, como a dos o tres kilómetros, pero se ha hecho notar en el pueblo a pesar de todo. Solo dura unos pocos minutos, y sus efectos parecen ser devastadores.

— Genial. Primero Meteorito y ahora esto. Parece como si el planeta no nos dejara en paz — comento, aunque por cómo va la conversa, puedo imaginarme la razón de su llamada. Así que me salto dialogo innecesario y pregunto — ¿Cuándo pasáis a buscarme?

Y sonrío. Con suficiencia…

— Ahora mismo. Estamos encima de Wutai.

… que se borra de inmediato.

¿Qué? ¿No me van a dejar descansar? Ya les vale.

Abro la puerta de casa y miro al cielo y, efectivamente, ese montón de chatarra que tan malos momentos me ha dado está revoloteando en lo alto de mi querida ciudad. Si creyera en estas cosas seguramente pensaría que es un mal augurio, presagiando tiempos de penurias y…

…y…

Ya me conozco como va esto.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

 

* * *

**_Aldea del Iciclo_ **

**_10 de la mañana._ **

 

El destino casi me juega una mala pasada, pero si encaras lo que ese destino asqueroso te echa y perseveras, verás tus esfuerzos recompensados.

Por suerte, cogí mi abrigo a tiempo.

¿Qué puedo decir? Esta vez he venido preparada. Llevo un abrigo rojo que compré por si me surgía una situación similar, unos pantalones anchos de color marrón claro (que eran los pantalones que más abrigaban disponibles en mi armario) y una gorra que más o menos me tapa hasta las orejas.

Y aun así el frío consigue penetrar toda mi armadura calorífica.

Afortunadamente, mis botas (únicas e intransferibles) sirven en la nieve. Y digo afortunadamente porque no tengo otras. Como mínimo, de eso no me tengo que preocupar.

Aun recuerdo como la última vez vine por estos parajes alejados de toda civilización conocida (aunque nadie lo diría, habiendo unas pistas de esquí) con un jersey que apenas cubría nada y con mis característicos pantalones. Unos shorts, vaya. Cierto es que yo no sabía en aquel entonces a qué me iba a enfrentar. Las fuerzas invernales no se hacían presentes a simple vista desde Ciudad Huesos, ni la Ciudad Olvidada.

También llevo mi shuriken a mis espaldas. Nunca se sabe cuando una damisela puede necesitar protegerse, con lo que siempre lo llevo encima.

A todo esto, estamos entrando ya al poblado.

Sigue igual que siempre, con nieve por todos lados. También recuerdo esas casas de madera, (con una pinta muy acogedora) y, por lo que veo, la posada siendo el lugar más importante de la aldea (o como mínimo lo era para mí la primera vez que vine). Los niños siguen jugando en el centro del pueblo con la nieve, tal como lo hacían la última vez.

Ahora que me doy cuenta.

¿No hay más niños que la última vez?

Y ahora que me fijo. Hay bastante más gente que antaño.

Y ahora que lo digo. Hay más casas que la otra vez.

Parece que, con todo el asunto de Midgar, esta ciudad (al igual que casi todas las demás) ha salido bien parada. Incluso diría que el poblado se ha hecho ligeramente más grande.

No es de extrañar. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que vine por última vez.

Para recordar viejos tiempos (que a pesar del frío, esta ¿aldea? es uno de mis lugares favoritos, puesto que no solo la vista es increíble, sino que la gente es muy hogareña y el estilo de la ciudad me encanta) entraré de la misma forma que lo hice la última vez.

Con lo que hago que me tropiezo y caigo de cara en la nieve.

La nieve está fría. Mi cara lo nota de inmediato, aunque sonrío. Que nostalgia. Me encanta este sitio, a pesar de la nieve y el frío. Muy a pesar de la nieve y el frío. Si no fuera por eso, viviría en este… poblado. No, sigue sin acabar de convencerme el nombre.

No puedo verla, pero sé que Tifa me está mirando con cara rara.

— ¿Pero qué haces? — pregunta Tifa, tal como supuse que haría.

— Eso te lo podría preguntar yo. ¿Cómo es que no tienes frío con la ropa que llevas? — respondo sin levantar mi cara de la nieve.

Tifa no es que lleve la misma ropa que cuando nos conocimos (que, por cierto, habría sido raro), pero es del mismo estilo. Chaqueta sin mangas, negra, y unos pantalones (también negros) que apenas llegaban a la rodilla.

No sé cómo no tiene frío. Aún me pregunto como la última vez no se murió congelada, si hasta iba más destapada que yo.

— ¡Ah! ¿Eso? Es que llevo equipada la materia  _Frío_ , y no me afecta — responde Tifa, con (seguramente) una sonrisa.

— …

 

* * *

**_Aldea del Iciclo (o como se llame)_ **

**_10:05 de la mañana._ **

 

Con gran pesar me levanto.

¡No! No voy a dejar que algo así me arruine mi buen humor.

Estoy repleta de nieve, así que me la quito de la manera más elegante posible. Puede que ahora mismo no esté a la última moda pero como mínimo mis modales sí serán refinados.

— ¡%&$€! ¡Maldita sea Yuffie! ¡Ven aquí de una maldita vez! — grita desde una de las casas una voz fácilmente reconocible.

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! — digo en tono defensivo, mientras voy hacia donde está.

¡Qué maleducado! Mira que gritarle esas cosas a una dama. Ya le enseñaré yo modales a ese… Ahora que lo pienso, no creo que fuera una buena idea que Cid y Barret se hicieran amigos.

No veo a Tifa, por cierto. Seguramente ya habrá entrado.

La casa a la que vamos no se diferencia demasiado de las demás. De madera, con nieve. El estilo del pueblo no varía demasiado con cada casa, aunque todas tienen su encanto. Una casa grande, pero simple, y nadie diría que esta casa perteneció a un profesor tan importante, desde luego.

No parece un sitio demasiado acogedor por dentro. Esto está bastante oscuro, aunque seguro que es porque la luz no está encendida.

— ¿Es que nadie encuentra el interruptor de la luz? — digo con un tono de indignación.

— ¡Por mil demonios, Yuffie! ¡Esto lleva abandonado a saber cuánto tiempo! ¿¡De verdad esperabas que hubiera luz!? — me responde Cid desde algún punto de la habitación que no puedo observar.

Viejo cascarrabias. No digo nada (aunque pongo una cara que representa mi odio creciente hacia su persona) y me adentro en la oscuridad después de cerrar la puerta. Mis ojos ya empiezan a acostumbrarse a la penumbra, gracias a la tenue luz que entra por las ventanas a mi derecha.

Por lo que puedo percibir, creo que hay unas cuantas máquinas a mi izquierda y todas tienen un aspecto la mar de complejo, así que, ya que Tifa está mirando algo por ahí, esa será su "zona". Justo al frente hay una mesa que ha vivido muchos inviernos, encima de una alfombra con un diseño mejorable. Al fondo, también hay lo que parecen ser… ¿unas lanzas? … supongo que serán parte de la decoración (¿de un laboratorio?).

— Pues la última vez que estuvimos aquí sí que se encendieron las luces — interviene (aunque algo tarde) Tifa.

¿A sí?

— ¿A sí? ¿Ya habíais estado aquí? — pregunto.

Tifa se gira en mi dirección y me mira con cara de incredulidad. ¿Por qué me mir-MIERDA. Ya lo recuerdo.

— ¡Es verdad! Lo de la madre de Aeris. Lo siento, se me había olvidado — respondo, con una pizca bastante grande de vergüenza.

Mira que olvidarte de algo así. ¡Serás estúpida, Yuffie!

— Es que yo no vine esa vez. Me quedé en la posada… ya sabes, por el frío y eso… — digo en un intento de que mi falta parezca menos grave.

Intentando ocultar mi despiste, busco una zona tranquila para investigar y, a poder ser, lejos del viejo ese.

¡Como he podido meter la pata tan hasta el fondo! ¡Pero serás tonta, Yuffie!

Me fijo que en la otra parte de la habitación hay unas escaleras o algo así pero, como Cid ha ido en esa dirección, no me voy a molestar ni en mirar por ahí. Así que mi zona será la parte de la mesa y alrededores.

No es por desanimarme, pero no hay nada aquí. Me acerco para mirar un poco más de cerca y asegurarme de que no me dejo ningún documento pero, en efecto, no hay absolutamente nada. Y ahora dudo de que la mesa sea solo una mesa. Hay restos secos de algo que en su día fue viscoso.

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo.

Pues, visto que no quiero bajar por esas escaleras, ayudaré a Tifa con lo que quiera que esté haciendo.

— ¿Has encontrado algo? — pregunto a Tifa, que está mirando una de las pantallas.

Tifa se sorprende al escucharme y se gira.

— Pues no. Aquí hay lo que parecen ser informes sobre los Cetra y los Ancianos, pero nada de la corriente vital. Al menos a simple vista — me responde con cierto tono de decepción.

Parece que va a seguir buscando cuando…

— Si que has cambiado, Yuffie.

… dice algo totalmente inesperado.

— ¿A… sí? — respondo sin saber muy bien que decir.

— Si. Me acuerdo que, cuando perseguíamos a Sefirot, eras bastante más… ¿cómo te lo digo sin que te ofendas?… "impulsiva". Siempre hacías lo que querías y te quejabas y, bueno, te comportabas de manera muy juvenil. Sé que no ha pasado mucho desde que nos hemos vuelto a ver, pero noto como si hubieras madurado. Como si ya no fueras tú. No sé muy bien como decirlo.

VAYA. GRACIAS.

Así que "juvenil", ¿eh?

Bueno. Ya le vale. Ni que ella no se comportara como una adolescente con Cloud.

Aunque reconozco que ya no me comporto tanto como solía hacerlo.

— Quizá. Es que desde que volví a Wutai… las cosas no han sido lo mismo. Es como si aun siguiera de viaje. No sé, una sensación extraña.

Y, como si la cosa no fuera con ella, Tifa vuelve a enfrascarse en la pantalla de la máquina esa.

Típico de Tifa. Meterse en los asuntos de los demás y largarse cuando ya no le interesa.

Ahora la persona que se ha de tragar este silencio incómodo soy yo. Supongo que me pondré con la máquina que está a su izquierda (porque la de la derecha tiene una especie de megáfono y no me acerco ni loca).

Lo primero que he de hacer es descubrir cómo se enciende este trasto. Hay un interruptor que tiene toda la pinta de ser el que busco así que, como no quiero perder mucho el tiempo, le doy.

Y se enciende.

Empiezan a aparecer números y letras muy rápido por la pantalla, así que supongo que se estará iniciando.

Ahora que me lo pregunto, ¿si no hay luz, como que las máquinas están encendidas? Me giro hacia Tifa y se lo pregunto.

— Oye, Tifa, ¿si no hay luz, como es que las máquinas funcionan?

Tifa escucha la pregunta. Tifa piensa la respuesta a mi pregunta. Y… AHORA se ha dado cuenta de que algo falla. Yo me río discretamente mientras observo la mirada de concentración total de Tifa.

Lo más probable es que las luces se hayan fundido. Es solo una posibilidad, si bien es lo más lógico. Estoy a punto de decírselo a Tifa cuando, de pronto, un ruido bastante estridente que proviene de algún punto a mis espaldas me corta en seco.

Me giro de inmediato, sorprendida por el ruido.

Hay alguien en la puerta, alguien a quien reconozco de inmediato.

Allí, bajo el marco de la puerta, está la persona por la que mi corazón late. El ser que me desvela por las noches, muchas más de las que reconocería.

Sus ojos marrones intentan observar a través de la oscuridad en la que Tifa y yo nos escondemos, mientras sus cabellos rubios ondean con la brisa fría de la zona y le hacen competencia a la luz blanca y pura que baña a contraluz su figura absolutamente divina.

A pesar de la luz, su azul traje de los Turcos la hace absolutamente inconfundible.

Y más a mis ojos.

Allí, bajo el marco de la puerta, estaba la mujer por la que mi corazón late. La mujer con la que había soñado por las noches, muchas más veces de las que reconocería.

Elena.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

  _CAPÍTULO 2_

_ENCUENTRO EN LA NIEVE_

 

**_Aldea del Iciclo_ **

**_10:15 de la mañana_ **

 

Y allí estaba, bajo el marco de la puerta.

Y no va sola. Hay alguien detrás.

— Señor, ¿está seguro de que es aquí? — dice Elena.

— Si, sin duda. Es aquí — dice una voz masculina proveniente de detrás de Elena.

— Pues no lo parece — casi susurra la rubia mientras se adentra en la oscuridad.

Tifa me pone la mano en el hombro. Al girarme veo que me hace gestos para que no diga nada. Como parece que aun no se han dado cuenta de que estamos ahí, lo mejor será escondernos.

Así que, tanto Tifa como yo, nos empezamos a mover sigilosamente (aunque lo más rápido que podemos) hacia las escaleras donde está Cid.

Bajamos rápidamente unos cuantos escalones para que no nos puedan ver desde donde están, de modo que ahora podemos escucharles sin que se den cuenta. Tifa se queda espiando mientras yo, por precaución, voy a avisar a Cid.

No tardo mucho, está justo al pie de las escaleras. Además, tiene una pequeña llama en la mano izquierda. Es uno de los usos más prácticos que se le pueden dar a la materia  _Fuego_ , aunque me sorprende que Cid en concreto aun se acuerde de cómo va.

Le hago la señal de que no diga nada (y rezo para que me entienda).

Me acerco rápidamente y le susurro:

— Han entrado Tseng y Elena, de los Turcos. Mantén la boca cerrada y apaga la llama, que se puede ver desde Midgar.

Inexplicablemente Cid no blasfema (no al menos que se pueda oír) y hace lo que le pido.

Acto seguido, subo las escaleras y me acerco a Tifa. Desde aquí se tiene una vista perfecta de la entrada para espiarla. -LOS.

— ¡Esto está lleno de polvo! — exclama Elena, quien ya se ha puesto a inspeccionar el lugar.

— Vamos, Elena. Ya no eres una novata, compórtate como corresponde — dice Tseng, que ahora está en medio de la habitación, observando las máquinas.

Se acerca a una de ellas, en concreto la que estaba mirando Tifa.

— ¿Por qué está esto…? — y para de repente.

— Elena — dice Tseng —. No estamos solos.

Vaya. Que rápido que nos ha descubierto.

— ¡Dejad de esconderos! ¡Estáis ante los Turcos, dad la cara! — exclama Tseng.

Yo me quedo quieta, como si esperara a algo, sin saber muy bien qué es lo estoy esperando. Cuando, de pronto…

— ¡Vaya! ¡Así que ese olor putrefacto es vuestro! ¡Eso explica bastantes cosas! — exclama Cid desde detrás de mí.

No sé cómo se lo ha hecho para colocarse a mi espalda sin que yo me diera cuenta. Quizá estaba demasiado atenta en otras cosas. Si, debe de ser eso.

En cualquier caso, Tseng y Elena aun no nos han visto, así que…

— Nos volvemos a encontrar de nuevo, ¿eh? — dice Tifa saliendo de su escondite.

No es que puedan verla aun, pero ahora ya saben que hay dos personas. Y, como no voy a decir nada, solo serán dos. Yo me quedaré escondida para mantener el elemento sorpresa. No por nada soy una ninja.

Me doy cuenta de que Cid levanta el brazo, seguramente para utilizar la materia e iluminar la sala como antes, así que me preparo para saltar y esconderme detrás de Tseng y Elena en el momento en que cree la llama, para no ser vista.

Y, tal como pensaba, Cid utiliza su materia para dar luz a la sala. Aprovecho el momento para saltar "ninjamente" y colocarme entre las sombras detrás de ellos, encima de la máquina que tanto Tseng y Tifa han estado manipulando. La llama hace visibles tanto a Tifa como a Cid pero yo ya estoy perfectamente oculta a los ojos de los dos Turcos y no se darán cuenta de mi presencia mientras no se giren (porque soy buena, pero no tanto).

A pesar de que, en principio, les hemos sorprendido, Tseng no muestra sorpresa alguna (como mínimo, desde su espalda no se nota nada). Elena sí que reacciona. Y de una manera muy mona.

— ¿Y Cloud Strife? ¿También tendré el placer de verlo aparecer por esas escaleras? — pregunta con un punto de mofa Tseng.

— Cloud no ha venido, ni falta que le hace. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? — responde Tifa, tajante.

Tanto Tifa como Cid se van acercando lentamente hasta donde están Tseng y Elena.

— No es de vuestra incumbencia. Los asuntos de los Turcos solo conciernen a los Turcos. Y ya sabes qué hacemos con aquellos que se interponen en nuestro camino — amenaza Tseng.

— ¡Sí! ¡Les dejáis que os derroten! — responde Cid burlonamente.

Tseng no responde. Simplemente mira a Cid desafiante. Elena, por su parte, está preparada por si acaso ha de luchar, aunque se mantiene al margen en la conversa.

La tensión es tan grande que se puede cortar con un simple susurro.

— Tranquilos. No hemos venido aquí buscando pelea — dice Tifa, rompiendo el tenso silencio —. Pero he de preguntarlo: Lo que está pasando con la corriente vital no será cosa vuestra, ¿no? En ese caso quizá sí que debamos cruzar algo más que palabras…

Cid está preparado. Elena también. Aquí puede haber una escabechina importante.

— Como ya te he dicho, los asuntos de los Turcos solo conciernen a los Turcos — responde tajante Tseng —. No obstante, si te hace sentir mejor, ni nosotros ni ShinRa tenemos nada que ver con los acontecimientos que se están sucediendo.

— Ya, claro — dice Cid.

Tifa mira a Cid, y le dice:

— Yo tampoco me lo creo del todo, pero esta vez nos iremos sin armar jaleo — se gira para encarar a Tseng —. Como se descubra que ha sido cosa vuestra os vais a enterar.

Y acto seguido empieza a caminar hacia la salida, y Cid la sigue unos segundos más tarde.

¿No se habrán olvidado de mí, verdad?

Justo cuando voy a salir de las sombras, se empieza a escuchar un sonido grave y de pronto el suelo empieza a temblar, primero suave, pero en pocos instantes escala a un temblor importante.

¡Pero qué-! ¿¡Un terremoto!?

Me cuesta mantener el equilibrio aunque no soy la única, todos menos Tifa ya están en el suelo, e incluso a ella le está costando mantener su equilibrio.

Esto es exagerado. El suelo se mueve demasiado. No sé si el poblado aguantará todo este movimiento y tengo muchas más dudas sobre esta casa.

Y entonces ocurre. El lugar donde estábamos hace unos segundos salta por los aires y lo único que se puede ver es un gran torrente de algo verde que sale a presión desde el suelo. Corriente vital.

Toda esa pared ha salido volando y la corriente se está escapando. Es como un gran géiser.

El suelo sigue temblando, puesto que apenas han pasado unos pocos segundos, pero no parece que vaya a parar pronto. De hecho, creo que cada vez es más fuerte. Esto no me gusta nada. Hemos de salir de aquí ya.

Al parecer voy tarde, puesto que todos los demás ya están intentando huir. Tseng se ha recuperado y está ayudando a Elena mientras la lleva hacia la salida; por su parte Cid ya está fuera del edificio y Tifa en la entrada. Yo debería empezar a moverme de una vez.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡El suelo se está hundiendo! — grita Cid desde el portal de la entrada.

Como si fuera un adivino, la parte de la casa más cercana a la corriente vital se… se cae. Se hunde, haciendo un estruendo endemoniado y lanzando madera y astillas por todos lados.

Yo consigo agarrarme a alguno de los enormes cables que hay medio encastrados en la pared y me quedo colgando. Tifa ha llegado a la salida así que de ella no me he de preocupar, y puedo ver a Cid a su lado. Sin embargo…

— ¡Ahhhh!

— ¡Elena! — grita Tseng.

Tseng, que está más cerca de la salida, consigue agarrarse a la barandilla de madera que recubre la escalera al sótano (donde nos escondíamos antes) pero Elena, que estaba más atrasada, no puede imitarlo y se desliza inexorablemente, junto con gran parte del mobiliario que no está fijado de alguna manera a la casa, hacia el gran chorro de corriente vital.

¡No!

No pienso permitirlo. Ni de broma.

Siento una punzada de miedo ante lo que puede pasar, pero despejo rápidamente esos pensamientos de mi mente y me concentro.

Cojo el shuriken de mi espalda con mi mano libre, visualizo mi objetivo, respiro hondo y sincronizo mis movimientos. Tal y como he hecho un millar de veces. Ya está todo hecho. Ahora solo falta lo más fácil: lanzar el shuriken.

Lo he practicado infinidad de veces durante toda mi vida. Va donde yo quiero que vaya. Siempre.

A pesar de que la casa se sigue hundiendo y ahora está bastante ladeada, el shuriken hace exactamente lo que le he dicho. Se clava en el suelo, justo delante del gran géiser de corriente vital e intercepta la trayectoria que seguía Elena al caer.

Por suerte se ha clavado con suficiente fuerza, pues Elena se choca con éste y el shuriken consigue aguantar su peso, evitando la caída a la corriente vital.

Qué buena que soy.

Como era de esperar, ahora soy el centro de atención. Todos se giran sorprendidos en mi dirección. Y yo aquí colgando, sin glamour.

Aun sigue temblando el suelo, aunque menos que antes, y no parece que la casa vaya a aguantar mucho más. Me suelto y empiezo a deslizarme rápidamente por el suelo, que ahora tiene una inclinación muy pronunciada.

De fondo oigo a Tifa gritando algo, pero no hago caso. Ahora necesito concentrarme. He de dirigirme hacia donde está Elena.

— ¡Elena! — grita Tseng.

— ¡Sal de aquí, estúpido! ¡Yo me encargo de ella! — le grito a Tseng, que seguía en la barandilla de madera, extendiendo una mano a su subordinada.

Finalmente llego donde está Elena y, aunque he de chocarme con ella para no acabar en la corriente vital, no me importa en absoluto.

Me ha dejado algo de espacio, y ahora estoy medio de pie, apoyada en el suelo con mi espalda, mientras que Elena está agachada más hacia la punta del shuriken. Me impresiona la resistencia de mi propia arma al aguantar el peso de dos personas.

Elena está encarada hacia donde está Tseng. Deduzco que aun no ha saltado porque le preocupa que al saltar el shiruken ceda y se precipite. Bueno, ahora sería "nos precipitemos".

El suelo se hunde cada vez más y una de las máquinas se suelta de la pared, pasando justo a mi izquierda y perdiéndose en la corriente vital.

— ¡Señor, salga de aquí! ¡Usted es más importante! ¡Póngase a salvo! — grita Elena a Tseng — ¡Saldré de aquí, se lo prometo!

La barandilla donde estaba apoyado Tseng empieza a ceder con lo que, muy a su pesar, se ve obligado a retroceder hacia la salida.

— ¡Elena! ¡Más te vale salir de ahí! ¡Es una orden! — responde Tseng mientras sube, de alguna manera, las escaleras que dan a la calle.

La situación no parece demasiado buena. Me he lanzado aquí instintivamente, sin ningún plan de escape.

La barandilla no parece estable pero es la mejor opción, aunque con tanto movimiento, saltar mal puede llegar a ser fatal. Podría intentar saltar con Elena en brazos, pero no sé si tengo la fuerza suficiente como para llegar desde aquí y no parece que haya nada como para hacer un puente improvisado.

Al estar tan cerca, me salpica la corriente vital, y noto esa sensación que suelo sentir al acercarme a esta cosa verde. Siento como si me hiciera vieja por momentos, como si mi vida me abandonase. Me siento cansada.

Justo como cuando fuimos a por Sefirot. No soporto esta situación. Hemos de salir de aquí. Ahora.

— Ammm… ¿se te ocurre algo para salir de aquí? — le pregunto a Elena.

En ese momento, otro ruido interrumpe la escena. Supongo que los cimientos de la parte más alejada de la casa ceden y se sueltan, porque la resistencia que tenia la casa a ser engullida por el desplazamiento de tierra (producido por el géiser) ya no está ahí. La casa se hunde aun más y ahora estamos prácticamente en vertical.

Elena se agarra a mí en un intento de no perder el equilibrio ante ese movimiento inesperado del edificio mientras yo me apoyo aun más con mi espalda en el suelo.

Tseng ha conseguido salir justo a tiempo, pero nuestra única ruta de escape ha quedado bloqueada por tierra. Nos hemos tenido que hundir varios metros.

La situación cada vez va a peor. No sé si podremos salir de aquí.

Más objetos se sueltan de las paredes, como algunos cables y trozos de la pared. La barandilla acaba por soltarse y se precipita hacia la corriente, compartiendo la suerte de la mayoría de las cosas que antes habitaban en esta casa.

Es un poco triste que objetos que han morado en esta casa durante años, que han cogido polvo y guardado lo que antaño fuera un hogar, hayan de tener un final tan abrupto y seco. Y parece que nosotras vamos bastante encaminadas a ese final también.

De alguna manera, aun no hemos entrado en contacto con la corriente, pero estoy a menos de un metro. Elena está aun más cerca.

Me aseguro de que ella esté bien y la miro. Su pelo rubio y su elegante traje azul están ahora empapados de líquido verde, y no le favorece nada. Al estar tan cerca, puedo tocarla, aunque me sorprende lo que noto. Ni temblores, ni nervios, ni nada. Aun está buscando una manera de salir de aquí. No ha perdido la esperanza. No se plantea morir aquí.

Ese pensamiento me hace sentir un poco mal, ya que a mí sí que se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

Ella se gira hacia mí, me mira a los ojos y responde:

— Aun no se me ocurre nada. La barandilla era mi mejor opción, si bien ahora ya no sirve de nada — responde —. Aunque, ¿qué materias tienes? Quizá podamos utilizar alguna para salir de aquí.

¿Materias? ¿Qué materia…? Espera.

— Suelo llevar la materia  _Levita_ , que nos sacaría de este sitio con facilidad, pero me la he dejado en casa — continúa Elena —. Vaya mala suerte qu-

— La materia  _Levita_  no funcionaría. Nos podríamos elevar, pero no hay ningún sitio por el que escapar — la interrumpo —. No te preocupes, ya sé cómo salir de aquí.

Con lo fácil que era y no lo he visto. Suerte que ha comentado lo de las materias, que si no, no salimos de una pieza.

— No sé si va a funcionar aunque, por cómo van las cosas, mejor intentarlo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — pregunta Elena.

— Aparte de la puerta hay otra salida, solo que no nos habíamos dado cuenta — respondo, con una sonrisa en la cara.

— ¿A sí? ¿Dónde?

— Ahí delante — digo mientras señalo con la cabeza el géiser de corriente vital.

No me ha quedado chula la frase ni nada.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Estás loca!? ¿Y cómo piensas salir por ahí?

Vuelvo a escuchar como la tierra se desplaza.

— No tengo tiempo para explicarlo. Confía en mí, por favor — suplico, intentando transmitirle lo mal que está nuestra situación. No es que no se haya dado cuenta, por eso.

Se me queda mirando unos segundos. De no ser bastante pésima y precaria nuestra situación, hasta me habría parecido gracioso este momento, con ella mirándome agachada desde encima de un shuriken. Sé que le deben de estar pasando un montón de cosas por la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, desde que nos conocemos hemos sido enemigas.

Me quedo mirando esos ojos marrones que me devuelven la mirada y, después de lo que parece una eternidad, Elena asiente con la cabeza.

¡Bien! Es hora de poner mi plan en acción.

— Agárrate a mí y no te sueltes, ¿de acuerdo? — ordeno.

Y acto seguido la hago levantarse y la abrazo pasándole los brazos por la cintura.

Noto como se sorprende, pero ella también pone sus brazos en mi cintura y se agarra con fuerza.

…

…

…

Ah, sí. El plan. Escapar. Muerte inminente. Bla, bla, bla.

Para asegurarme de que nuestras posibilidades de sobrevivir aumentan, la abrazo con más fuerza aun, por si acaso.

— Ahora saltaré hacia la corriente vital. ¿Preparada?

El suelo se vuelve a mover.

— Sí — responde Elena con brevedad.

Me preparo mentalmente. La materia está lista. Es la hora de salir.

Noto como me tiemblan los músculos. ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si morimos?

He de reconocer que no me importaría morir después de lo de hoy, pero no. No. No pienso morir aquí. Saldremos, y la veré sonreír.

Y salto.

Salto hacia la corriente vital, y activo la materia. Veo como el color rojo de la materia empieza a brillar con intensidad.

En un instante una gran capa de hielo nos rodea. Una capa de hielo fría con un espesor imponente que, por suerte, cumple su función y nos mantiene a salvo de la corriente vital.

Casi no hay tiempo para celebraciones, puesto que la presión nos empuja con mucha fuerza. Empezamos a girar dentro de la corriente, perdiendo el sentido de la orientación. Apenas se ve nada excepto verde atenuado por la capa de hielo transparente. Corriente vital por todos lados. Y giramos cada vez más rápido.

Por suerte, permanecemos dentro de ese géiser menos de 10 segundos (a pesar de que, visto desde dentro, parecen bastantes más) y salimos disparadas hacia el cielo.

— ¡Ya estamos fuera! — oigo decir a Elena.

Eso parece.

Espero a que dejemos de ascender y en el momento en que nos quedamos suspendidas en el aire rompo el hielo hacia afuera.

Debemos estar a unos 30 metros sobre el suelo, aunque es difícil decirlo desde aquí. Elena me suelta, pero yo la agarro por el brazo. Ahora queda el aterrizaje.

Desde aquí se pueden ver con claridad los efectos que ha causado la gran columna de corriente vital. Por suerte, la zona afectada es del exterior del pueblo y la mayor parte de la gente se está poniendo a salvo, aunque el desplazamiento de tierra que se ha producido está hundiendo las casas de los alrededores.

Veo a gente correr, saliendo a toda prisa de la aldea.

Bueno, cuando llegue allí ya me preocuparé. De momento, mi prioridad es que ni yo ni Elena acabemos decorando el suelo.

Empezamos a descender y alcanzamos gran velocidad rápidamente. Miro a Elena. No parece darse cuenta de que aun no estamos a salvo. No. Espera. Ahora ha caído en la cuenta.

— ¡Yuffie!

— ¡Tranquila! — digo con aires de suficiencia — ¡No te preocupes y déjamelo a mí!

Espero a estar un poco más cerca del suelo y entonces activo la materia.

Noto como si una ráfaga de aire hiciera más ligero mi cuerpo. Estiro a Elena por el brazo y la pongo delante de mí. Acto seguido, coloco mi brazo derecho en su espalda y paso el izquierdo por debajo de sus piernas. Como si fuera un príncipe llevando en brazos a su amada princesa.

Gradúo la caída, de manera que cada vez caemos con más suavidad, de tal manera que acabo aterrizando dando unos pequeños, pero gráciles, pasos encima de una de las casas de la aldea que aún queda intacta.

FUCK YEAH.

Me ha salido que ni pintado. Deberían hacer una película sobre esto o algo, porque me ha salido a la perfección.

— ¿Estás bien? — le digo suavemente a Elena.

No estoy segura de lo que expresa su cara ahora mismo. Parece que esté entre sorprendida, avergonzada y ¿asombrada?

Se me queda mirando y al final responde:

— Ahhh… Si.

Yo simplemente sonrío y la dejo gentilmente en el suelo. Y pongo toda la cara de "no ha sido nada".

Pero la realidad es la realidad. El gran géiser, que está ahora detrás de mí, sigue haciendo brotar corriente vital y, lo que es peor, está hundiendo el poblado.

Miro a Elena una última vez.

— Voy a buscar a Tifa y a Cid, que deben de estar preocupados. Sal del poblado, es muy peligroso quedarse por aquí.

Parece que quiere decirme algo, aunque no encuentra las palabras adecuadas. Por muy mal que me sepa, he de ir con mis amigos, así que me giro y me dispongo a saltar desde el tejado de la casa al suelo nevado.

— ¡Espera! — escucho una voz detrás de mí.

No me giro, pero me detengo en seco y ladeo un poco la cabeza.

— Gracias — dice Elena.

…

— De nada.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que ya le voy pillando el truco a esto.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 3_

_MISIÓN VIRTUOSA_

 

**_(Lo que queda del) Poblado del Iciclo_ **

**_Diez y media de la mañana._ **

 

Tifa y Cid no han sido difíciles de encontrar. Estaban en medio de la aldea, buscando a gente rezagada. No parece que se hayan dado cuenta de mi presencia. Ni parecen preocupados por mí.

Algo en mi interior está llorando.

De pronto, Tifa se gira y, con dificultad, logra distinguirme. Total, voy con un atuendo no muy habitual en mí (a pesar de que abriga) y estoy recubierta de líquido pringoso que antes era corriente vital.

— ¡Yuffie! — dice casi sin creérselo — ¡Cid! ¡Es Yuffie!

Y, acto seguido, se acerca corriendo para darme un abrazo.

— ¡Yuffie! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo has salido de allí? — pregunta.

Veo como Cid se acerca por detrás.

— Tranquila, Tifa. Estoy bien. Un poco pringada de corriente vital (que por cierto, ahora tienes en tu ropa), pero bien.

Ahora noto algo raro. Más bien… no noto algo. Puedo sentir la presión de los brazos de Tifa en mi espalda cuando ahí debería estar… ¡Mierda! Mi shuriken. Ya he vuelto a perderlo. Bueno, no es que lo haya perdido esta vez… aunque a saber dónde andará. La corriente vital tendría que haberlo lanzado a presión junto conmigo y Elena, así que debería estar por aquí… pero no me pienso parar a buscarlo ahora.

— ¡Maldita sea, Yuffie! ¡Nos has tenido preocupados! — exclama Cid, denotando cierto tono de sinceridad.

No sé porque, pero pongo una ligera cara de avergonzada y desvío la mirada.

— Bueno. La explicación viene luego. ¿Han salido todos los habitantes del poblado? — pregunto.

— Han salido muchos, aunque quizá aun haya gente en sus casas. Íbamos a dividirnos para buscar dentro de ellas — responde Tifa.

Cid asiente.

Todavía noto que falta algo. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza. Substancia viscosa en mi pelo, claro que sí. Lo que me faltaba. ¿Y dónde está mi gorro? A juzgar por la cantidad de pringue verde, diría que lo he perdido hace ya algún tiempo. Quizá incluso antes de escapar de la casa.

Maldita sea. Era un buen gorro.

— No perdamos tiempo. Primero vamos a las más cercanas. Tifa, tú ves a esa casa de ahí – dice Cid señalando una casa cercana a nosotros —. Yuffie, tú la de al lado. Yo iré a esa de la izquierda. Nos vemos en 5 minutos aquí, si no se ha hundido esto. ¡Y no se os ocurra llegar tarde, porque os %&$ &€!

Y nos separamos, cada uno por su lado.

 

* * *

**_Poblado del Iciclo_ **

**_10:30 de la mañana._ **

 

Nada más bajar del tejado de la casa oigo detrás de mí una voz conocida.

— ¡Elena!

Me giro, pero ya sé de quién ese esa voz.

— Señor. ¿Está bien? — le digo al hombre que ahora se planta delante de mí, con el mismo traje azul que llevamos los Turcos.

— Eso debería preguntártelo yo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo has salido? — pregunta.

Pues dentro de un bloque de hielo y a través de un montón de corriente vital, de una manera que sobrepasa lo "espectacular".

— No hay tiempo. Tenemos que irnos de aquí, el poblado no aguantará mucho más — respondo esquivando la pregunta.

Tseng se me queda mirando un segundo.

Parece como si estuviera meditando algo importante…

— Está bien — dice finalmente.

…o no.

—… pero quiero que hagas algo. Tengo una misión para ti.

… o si.

Si al poblado apenas le quedan minutos de vida. No sé qué es lo que quiere que-

— Quédate en el poblado. Sigue a Tifa Lockhart y a sus compinches. Puede que no sean más que unos alborotadores que solo recurren a la fuerza bruta, pero nosotros apenas tenemos información sobre lo que está pasando. Quizá sepan algo que nosotros desconocemos.

De alguna forma me sorprende el comentario.

— ¿Y usted señor? — le pregunto.

Se queda pensando unos segundos antes de responderme.

— Ahora que el laboratorio del profesor Gast ya no existe, tenemos que encontrar otra posible fuente de información. Seguimos sin saber qué es lo que causa todo esto.

Hmmm. Vaya. Me salvan el pellejo y ahora he de espiarlos. Me siento un poco mal por ellos pero el trabajo es el trabajo.

— De acuerdo. Les seguiré e informaré cuando pueda.

— Esta vez actúa con más cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? — me dice con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

…

— Por supuesto. Ya no soy una novata…

…

Señor.

—… Señor.

…

…

…

— ¿Elena? ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

— ¿Qué? Amm… Si. Si. Estaba pensando donde podían haber ido Tifa y sus compañeros — respondo sin saber muy bien que me ha preguntado.

A pesar de que digo esto, Tseng no parece demasiado convencido. No le da importancia, afortunadamente, ya que tampoco tengo muchas ganas de seguir con esta conversa.

— Está bien. Ahora ve y cumple tu misión. Y pon cara de trabajo. ¿Eres de los Turcos, recuerdas?

— ¡Si, señor!

Y sin perder un instante me dirijo hacia donde vi alejarse a Yuffie desde el tejado. No puedo verle, pero sé que Tseng aun sigue ahí, mirando cómo me marcho.

…

 

* * *

**_En las afueras del "Poblado del Iciclo"._ **

**_11:15 de la mañana._ **

 

Hace algo de frío pero no tengo nada más para cubrirme con lo que me he de aguantar. Esto de esperar se me da fatal.

Al final logré encontrarlos. Estaban ayudando a gente a huir del poblado.

Parece que van a llevar a los supervivientes en su nave voladora hasta la ciudad más cercana. Eso sería… ¿Costa del Sol? No estoy del todo segura. Midgar también está más o menos cerca, aunque dudo que vayan hasta allá. O Wutai. Quizá vayan a Wutai.

Espero que no tarden mucho más en traer la nave, porque me estoy aburriendo bastante. Y la cara que Tseng me ha puesto antes de separarnos… me trae demasiados recuerdos.

No debo pensar en esas cosas.

A mi izquierda hay un par de niños jugando. En realidad, hay un montón de niños jugando por todos lados. ¿Cómo pueden estar tan contentos? Están en medio de una montaña nevada después de perderlo absolutamente todo.

Aún conservan sus vidas, supongo.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, lo más probable es que sean los adultos los que piensen esas cosas. Quizá los niños no se plantean nada.

…

Me aburro.

No quería sentarme en la nieve, pues es malo para el traje, pero me estoy cansando de estar de pie (no físicamente, por eso, pero me cansa ver a tanta gente deambulando por aquí). Además, voy pringada de corriente vital. Me he conseguido quitar (espero) gran parte del material pringoso del pelo y, aunque lo he intentado con poco éxito, también del traje.

Toca esperar sentada, parece.

Me siento. Hace frío, como suponía. Tendré que llevar el traje al tinte en cuando vuelva a Midgar, aunque no sé si quizá debería comprarme uno nuevo. No creo que sepan quitar manchas de corriente vital, después de todo.

Y en eso que escucho un sonido proveniente del otro lado de la colina nevada.

Me vuelvo en la dirección del ruido desconocido.

De pronto aparece una cosa enorme en el horizonte blanco que se eleva a gran velocidad. Es la nave de AVALANCHA.

Genial. Ahora que me he sentado.

La nave voladora pasa por encima de nuestras cabezas como si se estuviera riendo de mí y se acerca a una zona más plana (aunque llena de nieve) que hay a mi izquierda.

— Bueno. Creo que es hora de trabajar.

Me levanto y me quito la nieve que se me ha quedado en las partes donde me he sentado. Como suponía, noto que está algo mojado.

No me voy a molestar. Hoy casi muero. No puedo dejar que esto me arruine el día.

Así que, una vez centrada, me acerco hacia la nave. Estará a unos 100 metros pero he de ir con mucho cuidado. Mi ropa no es que sea camuflaje militar precisamente, así que voy a tener que ocultarme bien entre toda esta gente.

Desde aquí puedo ver que, para acceder a la nave, se ha de subir por una escalera de cuerda y luego entrar por una puerta al interior, donde supongo que pondrán a toda esta gente. Esto no va a ser fácil.

A medida que voy avanzando me intento fijar donde están los miembros de AVALANCHA (que he de esquivar como sea). Yuffie Kisaragi está en la nieve, justo a los pies de la nave, guiando a la gente para que suba por la escalera de cuerda. Tifa Lockhart está justo encima, en la cubierta de la aeronave, justo antes de la puerta de entrada, para que me sea aun más difícil entrar.

No veo al otro. Al rubio ese tan maleducado. Puede que esté en el puente. Si mal no recuerdo era piloto…

Me acerco.

Ahora que caigo en ello, quizá hay más miembros de AVALANCHA. Si bien solo había tres antes, es más que posible que aparezcan aquí los demás. He de extremar las precauciones.

Estoy a apenas unos 20 metros. Intento pasar desapercibida. El primer obstáculo es la joven ninja. Si me oculto entre la gente Yuffie no me verá y Lockhart parece ocupada con algunas personas arriba, con lo que quizá sí que pueda colarme sin ser reconocida. No solo es que "quizá pueda", es que "he de hacerlo".

Esta es mi oportunidad.

Acelero el paso. Yuffie está más adelantada de lo que parece. Si subiera por esas escaleras no me vería, al quedar a su espalda. Es arriesgado, pero no parece que pueda entrar sigilosamente de otro modo. Además, no tengo ninguna garantía de que Lockhart no me descubra una vez he subido.

¡Elena! ¡Céntrate! Paso a paso.

Me pongo detrás de una familia y camino a su mismo ritmo, intentando quedar fuera de la línea de visión de la persona que hace aproximadamente una hora me ha salvado la vida. No me acaba de agradar esto pero es una orden. Lo lamento.

Con pericia (que caminar al lado de alguien sin que se note que los estar utilizando de pantalla es complicado) me sitúo fuera del ángulo de visión de la chica y consigo flanquearla. En este momento (y mientras no se gire) estoy a salvo.

La familia que estaba utilizando de escudo empieza a subir la escalera.

Con un poco de presteza, por favor.

Suben un niño y una niña, de no más de 10 años. Al parecer ninguno de los dos ha subido nunca unas escaleras de este tipo. No es por molestar pero ¿podéis daros un poco de prisa?

Va. Va. Va. Va.

Dirijo una mirada sutil, pero nerviosa hacia Yuffie. No se ha girado. De momento todo bien.

Si he de ser sincera, me parece increíble que la tenga a apenas metro y medio. Me siento como en una película de espías, de esas donde se ocultan a plena luz del día. Aunque eso no es real, y esto sí. Noto algo de emoción que se acumula dentro de mí.

Ahora empieza a subir la señora, ayudada por su (supongo) marido. Tiene un poco más de destreza a la hora de subir, aunque también tarda lo suyo.

Vuelvo a mirar a la chica que me ha salvado la vida. Está tan cerca que podría tocarla, si quisiera.

Ahora mismo está vociferando a la gente que se acerque, para subirlos a bordo y así poder trasladarlos. Debajo del pelo lleva algo… su bandana, por supuesto. No es que pueda verla (al estar ella de frente) pero siempre me ha gustado la gente que lleva algo en la cabeza, ya sean gorros o, en este caso, bandanas. Todavía tiene pringue verde en la ropa y en el pelo, de nuestro encuentro de antes…

Ahora que me fijo, ese abrigo lo he visto en algún sitio. ¿En Midgar, quizá? En alguna tienda…

De pronto, una voz distante me corta la línea de pensamiento.

— ¿Señorita?

Es el señor que estaba detrás de mí. ¿Qu-

Me giro. Ya no hay nadie subiendo la escalera.

¿Pero qué?

¿Me he quedado mirando a Yuffie?

Céntrate. Estas atrayendo atención.

— Lo siento — digo con la voz más suave que tengo, casi susurrando.

Me encaro a las escaleras y subo lo más rápido que puedo. Miro de refilón si Yuffie se ha dado cuenta, pero no lo parece ya que sigue dirigiendo el tráfico.

Todavía sigo un poco desconcertada aunque, ahora que estoy casi arriba, he de preocuparme de otras cosas. Otras cosas llamadas Tifa Lockhart.

Paro de subir un segundo para mirar a escondidas desde el borde, intentando que no se me vea demasiado. Hecho una mirada furtiva para localizar a Tifa. No es demasiado complicado. Está a unos 3 metros de mí, mirando en esta dirección. Por suerte, está hablando con la mujer de la familia que ha subido justo antes que yo, así que aun no me ha visto.

Esto es malo. Si subo, por mucho que esté hablando con otra persona me verá.

Noto como ya hay alguien subiendo por las escaleras, justo debajo de mí.

He de crear una distracción, y ahora mismo.

Repaso mentalmente que materias tengo.

Vale, utilizaré la materia  _Rayo_  y la lanzaré lejos. Aprovechando la confusión, me colaré dentro.

Extiendo el brazo derecho, donde tengo las materias. Apunto a una zona nevada sin gente y…

— ¡Eh, tú!

… alguien grita. Reconozco esa voz. Es de Lockhart.

— ¡Si tú! ¡Que te he visto! — vocifera la chica.

Me giro para ver qué pasa. Al parecer, Lockhart está gritando a alguien que está al otro lado de la puerta, dentro de la nave, y desde aquí no puedo ver quién es.

No sé qué está pasando, aunque esto me favorece. Lockhart entra al interior de la nave rápidamente, momento que aprovecho para acabar de subir la escalera. Me incorporo y, sigilosamente, me acerco a la entrada por donde acaba de pasar esa mujer hace apenas unos instantes. Discretamente hecho un vistazo a su interior.

Todo es metálico. El camino gira a la derecha, y bajando las escaleras metálicas se llega hasta una especie de estancia general donde ahora mismo hay alrededor de 50 o 60 personas. No me imaginaba esto tan espacioso. Desde luego no parece tan grande desde fuera. Lockhart está bajando por estas escaleras, siguiendo a alguien que también lo hace, aunque está huyendo de ella.

— Es ahora o nunca — me digo a mí misma.

Entro, siguiendo la cola de gente que baja a un ritmo bastante lento. Aquí estoy a la vista, pero si intento ir más deprisa y me cuelo, puede que atraiga atención y eso es lo que menos necesito ahora.

De mientras, el tipo (que no me había fijado antes) al que persigue Lockhart cruza rápidamente un puente sorprendentemente fino en un intento de huir de su perseguidora.

Vaya, así que este es el lugar desde donde AVALANCHA opera, ¿eh? Pues no está nada mal. Y además es también un medio de transporte, con capacidad de carga. Creo que ahora entiendo porque el antiguo jefe militar de ShinRa los maldecía por habernos robado esta nave.

Debería empezar a pensar en mi plan de acción. En cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino toda esta gente se irá, así que necesito un sitio para esconderme cuando desalojen todo esto. Aparte de la sala por la que se ha ido el tipo de antes hay solo otras dos: Una puerta al fondo a la izquierda y otra justo por debajo de la puerta de entrada.

La que parece más alejada es la de la izquierda al fondo, así que en cuanto llego al rellano principal me dispongo a ir en esa dirección. No obstante…

— ¡Eso dices! ¿Y por qué intentabas librarte de mí, eh?

…aparece Lockhart con el tipo al que perseguía.

No quisiera estar en su lugar.

Siguen diciendo algo pero no presto atención. Me muevo sigilosamente hacia mi destino intentando que Lockhart no me vea. Además, no consigo ver si hay algún miembro más del grupo terrorista por aquí. Para más inri, sé que la tripulación original de esta aeronave se afilió a AVALANCHA, aunque no logro identificar a ninguno, así que debo ir con mucho más cuidado.

Continuo caminando, mientras la mujer se lleva al pobre señor (digo pobre pero no sé qué es lo que ha hecho para enfadarla así) por las escaleras.

¿Lo tirará de la nave? Eso sería digno de ver.

Sonrío ligeramente, mientras esquivo a las últimas personas que me separan de la puerta.

Me acerco rápidamente y con la máxima discreción posible a mi objetivo. No sé qué es lo que me voy a encontrar, así que hecho una mirada rápida al interior.

No hay nadie. Espera. Esto es un… ¿establo? Eso parece, pues hay un corral de madera y paja por todos lados, pero ningún animal. ¿Un establo para chocobos en una nave voladora? ¿En serio? Quiero decir, ¿eso está permitido? ¿No están incumpliendo alguna ley o algo? Pobres chocobos.

He hecho una rápida inspección del lugar. Por suerte para mí, no parece que haya demasiada actividad en esta sala. Supongo que, al no estar el chocobo (porque espero que solo lleven uno), nadie entrará aquí. Genial. El escondite perfecto.

Por si acaso, me quedaré cerca de este montón de paja, para ocultarme dentro en caso de que alguien entre. Así que, después de encontrar el lugar menos sucio cerca de mi escondite de emergencia, me siento a esperar.

— Ya que tengo que ir al tinte, mejor ponérselo difícil — digo en voz alta mientras me siento, aunque ya he dado por perdido este traje.

Ahora lo único que he de hacer es esperar. Por la cantidad de gente que había, todavía faltarán unos 10 o 15 minutos. Tiempo suficiente para reflexionar sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

— A ver, Elena. ¿Cómo has podido dejar que te salven?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, tercer capítulo. Y lo que me queda. :D


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 CAPÍTULO 4

LA QUE PERSIGUE A LA NIEVE

 

**_Aeronave Highwind_ **

**_Mediodía, 1:15 aproximadamente._ **

 

Pues me equivocaba, no han ido ni a Midgar ni a Costa del Sol. Ni siquiera a Wutai. Los han dejado en Ciudad Huesos.

No sé cómo van a arreglárselas los arqueólogos que viven por ahí, dada la situación. Es más curiosidad, puesto que no me interesa demasiado. Ahora es cuando he de estar más atenta, ya que ahora no se a donde vamos. Sin embargo, por lo que he podido ver en el pequeño ojo de buey que hay en el cuarto, nos dirigimos al sur-este. ¿A dónde? Ni idea. Probablemente a Midgar.

Llevamos un buen rato en el aire desde que los dejamos, así que si en efecto es Midgar donde vamos, deberíamos-

Algo pasa.

Noto como descendemos.

Me acerco rápidamente al ojo de buey. Fondo negro y deprimente a pesar del cielo despejado. Sí, estamos en Midgar.

Oigo voces provenientes del rellano principal.

Espero a que las voces dejen de oírse y me aventuro lentamente hacia afuera. No hay nadie, y avanzo rápidamente hacia las escaleras en dirección a la cubierta de la nave. La suposición que, en efecto, van a salir es acertada pues escucho a los miembros de AVALANCHA cada vez más fuerte mientras subo las escaleras.

Me acerco a la puerta y miro discretamente.

Veo a Lockhart, a Yuffie y al otro miembro de AVALANCHA (Cid Highwind, si no me equivoco) muy cerca de la barandilla, mirando hacia algún lugar que no puedo ver. También hay alguien más. Va de azul, con aspecto de oficial. Debe ser de la tripulación de la nave.

Parece que Yuffie se ha cambiado de ropa. No me extraña, no es demasiado agradable ir con corriente vital a ningún sitio. Ahora lleva un atuendo que me suena bastante más. Ha cambiado su abrigo por una camisa blanca sin mangas, que tiene algo escrito que no logro distinguir en la parte delantera. También ha decidido cambiar los pantalones anchos que llevaba por unos más cortos que le llegan a la rodilla, aunque comparte el color con el anterior. Lleva las mismas botas que llevaba esta mañana, por eso, que aun siguen con restos de pringue verde en el lateral.

— ¡Ahí está Cloud! — oigo decir a Yuffie, saludando con la mano.

— No hace falta que se acerquen tanto. Como vea que le han hecho algo a la nave por acercarse demasiado se van a enterar — amenaza el piloto (supongo), mientras el miembro de la tripulación que apenas está a unos pocos metros empieza a temblar.

La nave sigue descendiendo, pero desde mi posición ya puedo ver dónde estamos y que planean hacer.

La aeronave va a ponerse encima de la terraza del edificio ShinRa, para que Yuffie y compañía puedan acceder al último piso. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Yuffie salta la primera. Con un poco más de reparo salta luego Lockhart y, finalmente Highwind.

He de saltar yo también, y he de hacerlo antes de que se alejen.

El miembro de la tripulación que estaba con ellos ha ido a asegurarse de que han llegado bien. No, espera. Está subiendo la escalera de cuerda. ¿Por qué la ha puesto, si era obvio que iban a saltar?

En todo caso, esta es mi oportunidad. Salgo de mi escondite y, sigilosamente, me coloco detrás del chaval. Eso sí, a una distancia prudencial y un poco a su izquierda, de ese modo, cuando acabe de recoger la escalera y vuelva al interior, no me verá (puesto que se girará hacia su derecha, espero). Ayuda que esté lo más agachada posible, aunque como me vea voy a hacer el ridículo.

Todo transcurre como he supuesto. El chico acaba de subir la escalera (que, ahora que lo pienso, ¿para qué se la lleva? ¿No sería mejor dejarla donde está y punto?), desenganchándola de sus puntos de sujeción a la aeronave y se gira en dirección de la puerta de entrada.

La nave apenas se ha movido de su posición, con lo que cojo impulso y, sigilosamente, corro con todas mis fuerzas. He supuesto mucha más distancia entre la nave y el edificio de la que realmente hay (más que nada porque saltaba a ciegas), con lo que ahora solo me he de preocupar de la caída y de no hacer mucho ruido.

No parece que el miembro de la tripulación se haya percatado de mi presencia mientras saltaba, así que me concentro en la caída.

Consigo aterrizar más o menos bien y me apoyo con mis manos para no acabar cayendo hacia adelante. Exceptuando lo de las manos, he clavado la caída. Levanto la cabeza rápidamente y observo la situación. Los tres integrantes de AVALANCHA que estaba siguiendo están a unos 15 metros, en la cornisa conectada con esta terraza que da al edificio principal. No parece que se hayan dado cuenta de mi presencia. Además, hay otra persona con ellos. Un chico alto, rubio y que porta una espada demasiado grande para mi gusto: Cloud Strife.

Me acerco a la pared que tengo en frente, de manera que no puedan verme (ni a través del ventanal que hay, aunque ya no tenga cristales). Puedo oír sus voces, pero no lo que dicen. Tendría que acercarme más para eso.

En el momento en que entran en el edificio yo me acerco casi gateando por la misma cornisa por la que caminaban ellos hace nada. Hecho una mirada en su interior.

La sala no me sorprende, pues ya había estado aquí antes, aunque solo fuera una vez. A mi izquierda hay algo parecido a una mesa, con el único asiento encarando a los posibles invitados, que da la espalda a lo que en su día fue un impresionante ventanal. La mesa tiene una forma extraña, pues fue fabricada más como escudo de emergencia (el presidente solo tenía que agacharse mientras que el sistema de seguridad acababa con posibles intrusos, según tengo entendido). O al menos hasta que vino Sefirot y se acabó lo que se daba.

Aparte de la mesa no hay gran cosa. Unos pilares en los extremos y las escaleras al fondo a mi derecha, son lo único que hay de importancia, dejando una buena cantidad de espacio para invitados.

En la sala hay más gente de la que esperaba. Eso de primeras. En total, contando a los cuatro que he seguido, hay tres personas más.

Uno grande, de piel negra y con un arma por mano que está sentado en la mesa del antiguo presidente de ShinRa. Barret Wallace. Nunca llegué a enfrentarme directamente a él en combate durante la crisis de Meteorito, así que debería extremar la precaución.

Más al fondo, apoyado en el extremo opuesto de la mesa donde está sentado Wallace, hay un hombre con un traje azul bastante elegante, de pelo negro y tirado para atrás, con una barba poco densa y controlada, que está saludando a Strife y compañía. Esa persona es Reeve Tuesti, antiguo miembro de ShinRa, que ocupaba el cargo de Desarrollo Urbanístico dentro de la empresa.

Más a la derecha (desde donde estoy yo) está Red XIII, miembro de una de las tribus más antiguas que existen sobre el planeta. Tiene el aspecto de una ¿pantera? de color rojizo. No es que se me den demasiado bien los animales, sinceramente. Yo misma pude comprobar en anteriores ocasiones que tiene la capacidad de hablar, a pesar de que nunca dijo nada de interés. Tengo entendido que en este lugar intentaron experimentar con él, algo que no parece importarle demasiado, al estar reposando tranquilamente en el suelo.

El grupo al que seguía se detiene en frente de Reeve, situándose de espaldas hacia donde estoy yo.

— ¿Qué tal? — oigo decir a Lockhart — ¿habéis encontrado algo?

— Nada de nada — responde Wallace —. Esto está tan desierto como la última vez que estuvimos aquí, solo que con menos sangre.

Tanto Lockhart como Strife desvían la mirada hacia el suelo.

— ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? — pregunta Yuffie.

A todo esto. ¿No falta un miembro de AVALANCHA más? Vincent Valentine. El ex-Turco, que fue transformado en vampiro por ese científico chiflado. Espera. Creo recordar que podía volar a voluntad. Me giro instintivamente, casi temiendo que me esté observando desde algún lugar.

Pero no veo nada en el cielo.

Me vuelvo para seguir espiando la conversa.

— Lo que deberíamos preguntarnos no es "¿qué vamos a hacer?", sino "¿qué es lo que sabemos hasta ahora?" — dice una voz que no pega nada con su cuerpo de felino — ¿vosotros habéis encontrado algo de utilidad?

No responde Yuffie, sino Strife.

— Al parecer, tuvieron dificultades en el Poblado del Iciclo.

— ¿Dificultades? — dice Red XIII mientras levanta por primera vez la cabeza para ver a sus compañeros.

— Estaban investigando el laboratorio cuando…

— CUANDO EL POBLADO AL COMPLETO SE FUE A LA MIERDA — anuncia Yuffie a viva voz.

— ¿¡Qué!? — los tres miembros de AVALANCHA se sorprenden ante tal frase.

— ¿Es eso cierto? — pregunta Reeve.

— Amm… Si — responde Tifa —. Estábamos investigando el laboratorio cuando surgió uno de esos chorros de energía vital y se cargó el edificio. Y luego hundió el poblado hasta que no quedó nada.

Todos ponen cara de preocupación y un largo silencio se impone en la sala.

— Conseguimos investigar un poco antes de eso — continua Lockhart —, aunque no había nada que hiciera referencia a la corriente vital. Todo era de los Cetra y los Ancianos.

— Sabíamos que las probabilidades de encontrar algo ahí eran escasas desde el principio — añade Strife —, así que tampoco hemos perdido nada.

— Aunque no os podéis imaginar con quien nos topamos — sonríe maliciosamente Highwind.

Al parecer esta frase les toma por sorpresa. No es de extrañar, yo también me sorprendí en su momento.

— Con los Turcos — afirma Lockhart.

— ¡¿Esos &%#$%& estaban ahí?! — dice sin tapujos Wallace.

Lockhart afirma con la cabeza.

— Concretamente Tseng y Elena — continua —. Buscaban lo mismo que nosotros: información.

Anda, yo.

— ¿Así que saben lo mismo que nosotros? — pregunta Wallace.

— No tiene porque — corta tajantemente Strife.

— En todo caso — interviene Lockhart — deberíamos tener cuidado con ellos. Ya sabemos de lo que son capaces.

Otra vez silencio.

— Por cierto — dice Lockhart, girándose hacia Yuffie — aun no me has respondido la pregunta que te hice antes… ¿Por qué salvaste a Elena?

Hmmm. Esta pregunta me interesa.

— ¿Lo qué? — pregunta Wallace como si no hubiera entendido lo que acaba de decir la chica.

Yuffie balbuce unas palabras inteligibles.

— Mientras estábamos con los Turcos apareció la corriente vital. Cid y yo conseguimos escapar a tiempo del edificio, pero no Elena (y Tseng, pero eso no es importante). Y a Yuffie no se le ocurre una mejor idea que quedarse a salvarla.

— ¿¡QUE?! — dice totalmente anonadado Wallace, aunque todos los demás también ponen una cara de sorpresa.

Ahora todas las miradas se centran en Yuffie. Incluso la mía.

Yuffie, por su parte, balbucea un poco más y finalmente se calma, para decir:

— ¡Yo soy la Gran Ninja Yuffie! ¡Salvo a quien me da la gana!

Y les da la espalda con los brazos cruzados y cara de enfadada. Aunque esto último lo supongo, porque me escondo para que no me vea al girarse.

— Eso ha estado cerca — susurro.

— ¿El que ha estado cerca?

PERO QU-

Miro detrás de mí. Hay una especie de monstruo blanco con brazos, con otro monigote parecido a un gato de peluche encima.

Antes de que pueda hacer nada se me echa encima y me aplasta contra la pared.

Me ha pillado totalmente desprevenida. Tiene toda la ventaja física. He de utilizar alguna materia o de lo contrario…

Para cuando me doy cuenta tengo una espada apuntándome a la cara. Una demasiado grande para mi gusto. Y el rubio miembro de AVALANCHA que la porta está mirándome fijamente.

— No lo hagas. No merece la pena — dice Strife.

Genial. Ya me han descubierto. Por mucho que lo intente, no podré escapar de ellos, con lo que dejo de hacer fuerza contra el monigote este. Strife lo nota y baja su espada, aunque sigue alerta sujetando con fuerza su arma, y no me pierde de vista.

Veo de refilón como detrás de él está Lockhart, sorprendida. Y también Yuffie, que no parece creerse que esté aquí.

Esto ha de ser el peor espionaje de la historia.

Pero bueno, ya no puede ponerse peor.

— Oye Reeve — exclama Strife — ¿no vimos una cuerda en uno de los pisos inferiores?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuatro capítulos, ¿eh? Pues no quedan ni nada. xDD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llevo un par de semanas locas, así que este es el primer momento que he tenido para subir el capítulo. xDDD  
> ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

 CAPÍTULO 5

OTRA VEZ

 

**_Edificio ShinRa, piso 69_ **

**_Mediodía, 1:30_ **

 

Pues aquí me encuentro yo. Rodeada de miembros de AVALANCHA, sin materias (porque no son estúpidos) y atada a un pilar en el penúltimo piso del edificio ShinRa, en mitad de Midgar. Y sin refuerzos en camino, pues ninguno de mis compañeros sabe donde estoy. La cosa no pinta demasiado bien.

Aunque, dentro de lo que cabe, e intentando ser positiva, esto podía haber acabado mucho peor.

La verdad es que la escena es un tanto peculiar. Estoy atada a uno de los pilares de las escaleras que dan al último piso, concretamente a la que sube por la derecha. Veo parcialmente la escalera de la izquierda justo delante de mí pues los miembros más corpulentos de AVALANCHA se han propuesto taparme la vista, mientras que sus otros compañeros están más a mi izquierda. Incluso el felino está sentado encima del escritorio más cercano.

Aparte de nosotros no hay nadie más. Quiero decir, este edificio lleva tiempo desierto y abandonado. No llegarán refuerzos inesperados, desde luego. Es curioso (por otra parte) como hasta no hace demasiado este edificio estaba lleno de gente, y el estado en el que se encuentra ahora no augura ninguna mejoría.

He de admitir, por eso, que estos de AVALANCHA saben atar a alguien a un pilar. Tengo las manos atadas a mi espalda y, aparte de la atadura de las manos, todo mi torso está sujeto a la columna con la misma cuerda, de manera que mi espalda no toca directamente al mármol blanco, al estar los brazos en medio. Las piernas también están atadas, pero solo entre ellas y al pilar; mucho más simple que las ataduras utilizadas para mi parte superior. Añadiré a esta descripción una gran sensación de humillación.

Estoy absolutamente asegurada; no escaparé con facilidad.

Y tampoco es que pueda, con tantos ojos mirando.

— Creo que ya va siendo hora de empezar el interrogatorio — dice Strife.

Al formar parte de los Turcos he podido llegar a observar (e incluso actuar de vez en cuando) en diversos interrogatorios. Lo bueno de tener experiencia en esto (si es que se puede sacar algo positivo) es que al mirarlos puedo ver que parecen "inofensivos". Supongo que eso evita la tortura y esas cosas tan desagradables. Un consuelo, como mínimo.

— ¿Por qué nos seguías? — pregunta Lockhart.

No digo nada y sigo mirando al suelo.

— Venga, que estamos del mismo lado en esto — insiste.

¿Está intentando que coopere con ese tipo de discurso? Vamos, hasta yo puedo hacerlo mejor.

No sé exactamente que están esperando, por eso. He aprendido mucho desde el incidente de Meteorito. Ahora no se me escapa información clasificada. Por mucho que insistan, no obtendrán nada de mí.

— ¿Te salvamos la vida y así es como nos lo pagas?

…

— Tú no me has salvado la vida — murmuro en voz baja.

Observo de reojo como Lockhart se sorprende ante mi comentario.

Dirijo la mirada hacia mi salvadora. Ella, al lado de Strife, mira discretamente hacia el suelo.

— Sé que no me creeríais si digo que ShinRa no ha sido la causante de este incidente, de todos modos.

Y eso es lo único que obtendrán de mí.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabéis? — dice una voz de hombre a mi derecha.

Ni siquiera me giro para verle, pues sé que quien habla es Reeve Tuesti.

De aquí no sacaréis nada. Va en serio, soy una tumba.

— Es inútil, Reeve. Estos $%&#%$ de ShinRa la han vuelto a liar parda como la última vez y el planeta se ha rebotado. Pierdes el tiempo preguntando algo que todos sabemos — brama Wallace.

— En eso estoy de acuerdo con Barret — interviene Strife —. ShinRa tiene la culpa de esto seguro. Además — se gira hacia mí —, ella no nos dirá nada.

— Aun así, creo conveniente intentar averiguar si-

— Pierdes el tiempo — le corta Cloud, mientras se dirige hacia la misma escalera a la que estoy atada —. Además, dudo que sepa algo de utilidad.

¡Eh! ¡Que eso ofende!

Deduzco, sin embargo, que este interrogatorio acabará pronto. Y parece que me van a dejar aquí.

— Creo que Cloud tiene razón — añade Red XIII desde la mesa, obligando a todos a girarse.

En efecto, esto no durará mucho más. Bien por mí.

Strife entiende esa afirmación como una excusa para seguir su camino hacia las escaleras. Algunos de los miembros de AVALANCHA siguen a su líder y se alejan de mí. ¿De verdad van a dejarme tirada aquí?

— P-Pero… ¿y qué hacemos con ella? — dice Yuffie, que sigue en el mismo sitio, dubitativa.

— No podemos llevárnosla con nosotros — responde Strife.

Yuffie sigue dudando, mientras sus compañeros empiezan a subir por las escaleras.

Vaya. Su cara muestra sincera preocupación.

— No te preocupes. No me pasará nada — le digo a Yuffie.

Ella se vuelve hacia mí. Sigue dudando.

Le dirijo una sonrisa a la chica.

— Tranquila. Soy de los Turcos. Saldré enseguida — digo para tranquilizarla.

Esto es nuevo. Yo preocupándome por alguien. Alguien que no es un Turco, quiero decir. Supongo que me siento en deuda con ella, por lo de salvarme la vida y eso.

La chica todavía vacila, pero al final decide marcharse. Me dedica una última mirada y luego se va, siguiendo a sus compañeros.

Oigo como sus pasos se alejan por encima de mí.

Cada vez los oigo menos.

Sin embargo…

Algo me sorprende. Algo ha caído a mi izquierda, en la mesa, junto a los ordenadores ahora inactivos.

Aunque sería más correcto decir que ese "algo" se ha clavado. Algo con punta. Un shuriken.

Miro instintivamente para arriba, totalmente en vano (tampoco es que esperara ver algo). Es obvio que ese shuriken es de Yuffie, sin embargo pasan los segundos y no escucho nada nuevo. Ahora que lo pienso, no se parece al arma que utilizó antes. Quiero decir, el shuriken que llevaba en el Poblado del Iciclo era bastante más grande que este. Lo recuerdo bien. No la forma y tal, sino que en este no cabemos dos personas, ni de broma. Ha de ser otro shuriken a la fuerza.

Todo esto es muy extraño, lo reconozco, pero he de escapar de aquí. No debería distraerme.

Intento, de manera fútil, mover las manos. La cuerda está atada a mí de manera hábil. Esto requerirá algo de tiempo. También intento mover las piernas, aunque sin éxito.

Esto no va a ser sencillo.

Pruebo a separar mi brazo derecho, haciendo fuerza hacia afuera, mientras el izquierdo hace fuerza en el sentido contrario, pero lo único que consigo es hacerme daño.

Aquí, en el edificio ShinRa, y atada.

Pero si no hago nada, no saldré de aquí.

Intento levantar las piernas, a ver si hay suerte y las ataduras de los pies son un poco más débiles. Ciertamente son más flojas que las del torso superior y, aunque es mi mejor opción ahora mismo, me va a costar bastante.

Forcejeo con las ataduras durante uno o dos minutos, y noto que se van aflojando, pero muy poco cada vez. Esto es desesperante.

Me recuerda a aquella vez en Wutai. También estaba Yuffie. Recuerdo como nos ataron del revés en aquellas estatuas gigantescas.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

¿QU

— ¿¡QU-!?

No puedo acabar de sorprenderme, pues una mano me tapa la boca. Delante de mí aparece Yuffie.

— Shhh. No grites — susurra la chica. Me tranquilizo. Ella lo nota y aleja su mano.

No sé exactamente qué decir.

Aunque no hace falta pensar demasiado ya que empieza a hablar ella.

— Respóndeme, y quiero que seas sincera. ¿Lo que está pasando es culpa de ShinRa?

No sé porque pero niego con la cabeza sin vacilar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere ShinRa? — sigue preguntando.

…

Algo me dice que no debería hacer esto, pero…

— Quiere pararlo. ShinRa es una compañía que se basa en la energía Mako, no podemos permitir que la gente tema a la corriente vital. Supondría el fin de la empresa.

Sus ojos siguen clavados en los míos.

— ¿Por qué ahora tenéis en cuenta a la gente? ¿Por qué no cuando Meteorito? ¿Por qué no antes?

— Pues porque ahora la gente no teme a ShinRa — respondo honestamente.

La chica se queda pensando. Sigue poniendo una cara extraña.

— Está bien… voy a sacarte de aquí — dice Yuffie.

¿Qué?

— ¿Qué?

— Pero prométeme que no harás daño a nadie. Ni a mis compañeros ni a nadie. Conozco a los Turcos. Prométemelo — dice Yuffie.

¿Va a soltarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Y me pide que le haga una promesa? No hacerle daño a nadie, ¿eh? No planeaba hacerlo a no ser que fuera en defensa propia. Y eso suponiendo que pudiera hacerle algo a algún miembro de AVALANCHA.

Aun así… Es una oferta demasiado buena como para ser cierta. No estoy segura de que deba confiar en ella. Sin embargo…

Los segundos pasan y yo sigo dudando.

— Está bien — accedo.

Ella sonríe.

— Pues espera que te suelto…

De pronto, se detiene en seco, para luego desviar la mirada al suelo.

— Pero… antes de eso… voy a… — Yuffie se mete la mano en el bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones. De ahí saca algo. Es… un… ¿móvil?

¿Va a hacer una llamada a alguien AHORA?

Está tocando varios botones, murmurando algo para ella misma que no alcanzo a comprender.

— Lo lamento mucho. Esto pasa solamente una vez en la vida… — Yuffie sonríe, aunque no del mismo modo que lo ha hecho antes. Es una sonrisa diferente… no sé definirlo bien…

No tengo ni idea de que se propone, pero siento escalofríos. Tampoco es que pueda hacer otra cosa más que esperar, por otra parte…

— Vale. Creo que ya lo tengo — dice para sí misma en voz alta.

Y, acto seguido, levanta el móvil hacia donde estoy yo. Su mirada tiene un brillo especial, aunque desvía sus ojos rápidamente, y su sonrisa… es…

¿Qué est-

Oh, mierda.

El flash casi me deja ciega. Pero no lo suficiente como para ver a Yuffie comprobando que tal ha salido la foto. Maldita sea.

Noto como la cara se me pone roja. Y la cara de Yuffie muestra una sonrisa nerviosa. No me puedo creer lo que está pasando. No puede ser.

— Oye. ¿Es… necesario… todo esto? — pregunto con un tono de voz que me sorprende hasta a mí.

La chica me devuelve la mirada, algo sonrojada — Lo siento muchísimo pero… no he podido evitarlo — y suelta una risa nerviosa mientras desvía la mirada de nuevo.

Esto no puede estar pasando…

Jamás me habría imaginado en una situación tan rara y a la vez embarazosa. Y menos con ella. Todavía tengo el mal recuerdo de cómo me ataron la última vez en Wutai y mis compañeros se estuvieron burlando durante meses. Y ahora esto. Maldita sea.

Después de guardar su móvil y de pedir otra vez disculpas, se acerca y empieza a cortar las cuerdas con su shuriken. Ya iba siendo hora. Podría haberse ahorrado mi humillación.

¿Eh? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿No estaba ese shuriken clavado en la mesa?

Miro hacia el escritorio y, en efecto, el shuriken no está. Debe haberlo cogido mientras yo estaba forcejeando con las cuerdas de las piernas, pero he tenido que estar muy absorta para no darme cuenta de que la chica estaba delante de mí.

Yuffie corta todas las cuerdas y finalmente puedo moverme.

Ella se aleja unos pasos mientras mantiene la mirada (aunque algo avergonzada) hacia mí.

— Jamás… pensé que te ayudaría dos veces.

— Jamás pensé que me rescatarías dos veces — respondo —, ni tampoco que me sacarías una foto en esas condiciones.

La chica solo sonríe, aunque desvía la mirada. Y le devuelvo la sonrisa. No pienso hablar de lo que ha pasado hoy aquí jamás. Aunque no sé si preguntarle qué es lo que hará con las fotos. ¿Va a chantajearme? Porque eso sería más bien la especialidad de mi trabajo.

— B-Bueno. S-Se hace… tarde — dice la chica interrumpiendo mis pensamientos — ¿Nos vamos?

¿Eh? ¿Irnos?

Yuffie empieza a caminar hacia los escritorios a mi izquierda, por el lado contrario por el que han subido sus compañeros. Yo la sigo, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer.

¿Cómo que irnos? ¿Va a llevarme con ella?

Se planta delante de la puerta de metal y esta se abre obedientemente. Continúa caminando por el camino de la derecha y cuando pensaba que descendería de piso, sigue recto, hasta ponerse delante de la pared del edificio.

De pronto, su brazo derecho se ilumina con un color rojizo y ella extiende el brazo hacia la pared blanquecina. Coloca la palma de su mano en la pared.

¿Va a-

Su materia se ilumina con mucha intensidad y, en apenas unos instantes, se dibuja un circulo de proporciones considerables en la pared que se va hundiendo en ella misma. Es como si estuviera creando un agujero circular en el suelo, solo que en la pared que hasta hace nada era uniforme. Casi sin esfuerzo, el trozo circular acaba por hundirse del todo y sale por el otro lado, desprendiéndose al vacío y la oscuridad de Midgar.

A pesar de que yo mantengo una distancia prudencial, ella se acerca al hueco y, apoyándose en la pared, saca la cabeza y mira para abajo. Unos instantes después, levanta la cabeza y busca algo en el cielo.

— Ahí está — dice la joven ninja.

Un ruido bastante estridente que antes no podía oír se escucha. Ese ruido me suena.

Me acerco al hueco (prudentemente, que no deseo caer desde tan alto) y miro para arriba. La aeronave que me ha traído hasta aquí está a apenas unos cuantos metros por encima. Puedo ver como desciende poco a poco.

— Bien. Este es el plan — dice Yuffie —. Primero saltamos a la aeronave y rápidamente te escondes donde quiera que te escondieras la última vez. Yo intentaré que no te vean, ¿de acuerdo?

Muy simple, pero me vale.

— Bien.

Vuelvo a mirar al barco volador. ¿Y cómo llegamos desde aquí?

— Ammm… No es por ponerle pegas a tu plan pero… ¿Cómo nos metemos en la nave? — pregunto.

— Utilizando esto — dice mientras se le ilumina una materia en el brazo derecho.

¿Eh? ¿No es la misma materia que ha utilizado antes?

— Aunque… — continúa la chica, desviando la mirada — creo que… Si. Diría que es la única manera de que esto funcione…

Yuffie se gira, dándome la espalda, para luego agacharse.

— Sube.

…

…

No sé qué decir. Es una suerte que Yuffie esté de espaldas porque no querría enseñarle la cara de estúpida que se me ha quedado.

— E-Es la única forma. No puedo llevarte en brazos… como la última vez… — insiste — Porque… ehhh… sí, eso es, necesito… más estabilidad que esta mañana…

— Pero… ¿es realmente necesario? — pregunto con un ligero e inocente tono de incredulidad.

— ¿N-No tienes materia, no? Si tuvieras, quizá podríamos hacer algo diferente… — responde, con un tono de voz algo indeciso.

Mierda. Tiene razón.

Menuda vergüenza. Hoy no estoy teniendo nada de suerte. No sé si es un consuelo pero, como mínimo, estando por encima de ella no será capaz de hacerme otra foto…

— Está bien — digo titubeante.

A ver. Es la primera vez que hago esto…

Pongo mi pierna derecha en su costado derecho y mi pierna izquierda en su costado izquierdo. Noto como me agarra las piernas con sus brazos y me tiro adelante para equilibrar el peso. Se levanta impulsando las piernas y pegando un saltito, con lo que estoy a cuestas de una manera perfecta. Si alguien escribiera un libro describiendo como se hace esto, debería adjuntar una foto de nosotras.

QUE ALGUIEN ME PEGUE UN TIRO.

Estoy ligeramente apoyada contra su espalda, con lo que puede que ella esté ahora notando-

PERO QUE VA A NOTAR.

…

TENGO GANAS DE LLORAR.

Este momento acaba de substituir al de hace apenas unos minutos. Y yo que pensaba que ese recuerdo me perseguiría como una cruz…

Yuffie se encara al vacío y se pone al borde. Desde aquí se puede ver que la caída que nos espera si esto no sale bien va a ser impresionante.

— A-Agárrate, que vamos a saltar... — la oigo decir.

…

Esto ya no puede ser más humillante, con lo que accedo sin rechistar. Pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros y aprieto un poco más mi cuerpo contra ella, para que no tenga problemas de equilibrio.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en esta posición.

Supongo que estará calculando el salto.

— ¿L-Lista? — me pregunta.

Teniendo en cuenta la posición en la que estoy… supongo que si…

— Si — respondo.

— Pues entonces… — noto como se empieza a mover, y su brazo comienza a emitir una luz rojiza…

Y salta.

Hacia adelante.

NI DE LEJOS LLEGAMOS A LA AERONAVE.

Ahora que lo pienso, con  _Levita_  solo se puede planear y ascender un par de metros. ¿Cómo piensa que vamos a subir tal altura?

Pero no activa la materia.

Y caemos. Como cualquier objeto pesado.

Me agarro instintivamente a la chica con todas las fuerzas que tengo, y es tanta la impresión que no puedo ni articular palabra. Ni gritar. Y mira que ahora no deseo hacer otra cosa. Caemos unos cuantos metros más, yo con el corazón encogido, cuando por fin veo que ese color esperanzador se aviva.

— ¡No te sueltes ahora! — me grita Yuffie, aunque con la caída se la oye poco.

De golpe, noto una gran fuerza que proviene de debajo de nosotras, que nos impulsa hacia arriba. ¿Qué clase de materia ha utilizado para esto?

En cuestión de instantes hemos pasado de caer sin fin, a elevarnos rápidamente. Tanto que ahora estamos justo debajo de la aeronave y nos vamos a chocar de manera violenta.

— ¡Yuffie…! — alcanzo a decir, pero no puedo continuar con la frase.

Y, otra vez, noto una fuerza sobre mí. Esta vez no es de ninguna materia. Es la chica que acabo de nombrar, que nos ha impulsado de lado. Giramos 180 grados. Ahora estamos del revés, y "caemos" para arriba.

Apenas un segundo después (siendo generosos con el tiempo) la ninja entra en contacto con la aeronave. Del revés. Debo suponer que es gracias al entrenamiento de Yuffie como ninja que haya podido darse la vuelta en el aire y que haya aterrizado tan grácilmente (del revés).

Desde luego, esta chica no hace más que sorprenderme.

Estoy acabando de situarme cuando la chica que empieza a caminar hacia estribor (es decir, a mi derecha, contando que estoy del revés) y, gracias a la colocación del barco, hacia el lado contrario a donde está el edificio ShinRa.

— Atenta ahora — dice Yuffie.

Pega un salto y descendemos un poco para luego subir. La diferencia es que ha saltado tanto que ya no hay barco "debajo" de nosotras, y ya no hay un tope que nos impida seguir elevándonos. En eso que vuelve a haber un destello rojo y dejamos gradualmente de ascender.

Esto no me gusta.

Dejamos de subir y… ¿nos quedamos suspendidas en el aire?

Pero qu-

Espera. Estamos planeando. Está utilizando materia  _Levita_.

Ahora lo comprendo todo. Bueno, no. No sé como lo ha hecho para caer para arriba, pero eso ahora no importa. Tenemos que entrar sin que nos vean. Ahora esa es la prioridad.

Afortunadamente, hemos parado justo delante de la barandilla (del otro lado del barco, el que no da al edificio ShinRa). Aunque no sé si el término "afortunadamente" es apropiado aquí. Es bastante posible que Yuffie lo haya calculado a la perfección. Desafortunadamente (ahora sí que sería apropiado) el miembro de la tripulación de la última vez está de nuevo en cubierta. Mira para el otro lado, afortunadamente.

Solo me hace falta extender los brazos para agarrar la barandilla, y lo hago lo más sigilosamente posible.

Yuffie se ha percatado de mi acción y lentamente me suelta las piernas. Puesto que ella levita, se ofrece como punto de apoyo para que pueda saltar dentro de la nave, cosa que hago.

Grácil y silenciosamente entro en la nave, sin que el pobre tripulante se dé cuenta de nada. Sin ni siquiera esperar a Yuffie me apresuro hacia el interior del barco. Me doy cuenta de que la aeronave no está a la misma altura que la terraza donde esperan los miembros de AVALANCHA, con lo que, sin querer, me da cobertura. Una suerte, quizá en compensación por las humillaciones que he tenido que sufrir hoy.

En unos cuantos segundos consigo entrar por la puerta hacia el interior del barco volador.

Miro en su interior: Nadie. Perfecto. Vuelvo un poco sobre mis pasos para asegurarme de que Yuffie no siga levitando por ahí.

No lo hace. De hecho, está en medio de la plataforma, hablando con ¿Reeve?

Me escondo como puedo.

Oigo la voz de ¿Wallace? A apenas unos cuantos metros.

— ¿Pero como $%&%$#& has llegado aquí?

— Ajajaja… ¡Es que soy la Gran Ninja Yuffie!

Esbozo una leve sonrisa.

Pero no hay tiempo para más. He de apresurarme a mi escondite. Tengo intención de saltar directamente al suelo, aunque puede que sea una mala idea. Al ser de metal, resonaría mucho y podrían descubrirme. Empiezo a descender las escaleras tan rápido y silenciosamente como me es posible y, en cuanto estoy abajo, me dirijo con presteza a mi refugio, pegándome a la pared.

Se abre la puerta a la que me dirijo. Meto rápidamente la cabeza. No hay nadie. Entro aún más rápidamente que antes.

En principio ya estoy a salvo. Aunque no sé si fiarme todavía, gracias a la mala suerte que me está acompañando últimamente. Me escondo detrás del montón de paja en caso de que alguien intente entrar, aunque sea innecesario. Espero unos cuantos segundos con la impresión de que se abrirá la puerta, pero no lo hace. Después de dos minutos eternos me convenzo de que no me ha visto nadie.

Respiro hondo.

Y suelto un suspiro enorme.

Menudo día llevo. Y apenas es mediodía.

Cierro mis ojos. Intento relajarme. Noto los latidos de mi corazón, y mi respiración.

Ahora que todo se está calmando soy capaz de asimilar todo lo que ha pasado.

Inspirar, expirar. Inspirar otra vez, expirar.

…

Y, a medida que vuelvo a la normalidad, noto como mi cuerpo me traiciona.

— Tengo hambre — susurro en voz alta.

 


End file.
